


The Drinny Dabbles

by Janie_17



Series: What a Girl Wants [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Meet the Family, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A semi-sequel to "What a Girl Wants" that shows little things that didnt fit into the story that I had written and explores the lives of Draco and Ginny together as their family grows. Chapters are not sequential necessarily, just how the ideas came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hakuna Matata

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I'm not sure when, if ever I will be done with this as I just plan to keep adding things when I think of them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or any other recognizable reference, nor do I own any of the characters except for some of the Next Generation which I made up for the purposes of making a Draco/Ginny story work.

Draco Malfoy was not awake. In fact, he was refusing to be awake. He also refused to acknowledge the small boy next to the bed pushing on him excitedly chanting, “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, wake up!” He had convinced himself that if he didn’t open his eyes and lay perfectly still that the boy would give up and go bother his mother. He was very wrong.

Scowling with eyes hardly open Draco grumbled sleepily, “Go back to bed.” When the boy still didn’t leave the room, he rolled over and muttered, “Ginevra, get your son,” into his pillow.

Turning away from her sleepy husband she mumbled, “He isn’t yelling for me. You get him. The children are your responsibility before dawn.” 

“Damn you, woman,” he replied, sitting up. As he swung his legs from the bed, he turned toward the child who was grinning from ear to ear at his success. “Corvus, in the name of Salazar Slytherin, what time is it?” 

“Four! And Mummy says you shouldn’t swear, it isn’t nice!” he said sweetly. 

“Yes thank you,” Draco replied with as much venom as he could muster while half asleep. He pulled his discarded t-shirt from the night before over his head as Corvus giggled. “Now, why do you need me up right now?” 

“You promised,” he whined, looking hurt. 

“Great Merlin,” he muttered, picking up the small boy. “What did I promise?” 

“To take me flying! You said that you don’t have to work today and will take me flying. Just me. Without Mummy and the girls!”

“Yes, I suppose I did say that, didn’t I. But, isn’t it too early? I think you would have more fun when the sun is out and it isn’t dark.” 

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. “I dunno. You aren’t trying to get out of it are you? Cus I’ll know!” 

“Of course not!” he said as he thought to himself, Drat. Damn his intelligence. “Why don’t we go at ten? It is a nice reasonable hour.” Draco walked the short way down the hall to his son’s bedroom. He set him down on the bed. “Go back to sleep, then at 8 o’clock you can get up and wake me again. Do we have a deal?” 

Stifling a sudden yawn, Corvus, always a gentleman, stuck out his little hand and they shook on it. “Deal.”

 

Draco rubbed his face groggily as he walked quietly back to his room and sat on the bed. “You aren’t going to fall back asleep, you know that right?” yawned Ginny. 

“Why thank you. That’s just what I needed to hear. Some good positive reinforcement,” he drawled.

She snuggled down further into the fluffy blankets. “Jerk.” Draco rolled over so they were spooning. He brushed back her flaming red hair to expose her neck, and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Mmm,” she sighed blissfully. “But you’re still a jerk.” 

“I know,” he grinned goofily and chuckled. 

“Can I go back to sleep now?”

“No one is stopping you.” His words were meant with a snort. “Fine, fine. I will stop. No more talking or otherwise.” 

“Goodnight, love.”

“Good morning, actually. It is four after all.”

“Shut up and try to sleep. You are nicer when you get enough sleep,” Ginny grumbled just before her breathing began to even.


	2. Trivia

“Will you please do it?” Ginny begged. “For me? Come on Draco!” She gave him her best puppy dog eyes as she pouted. He turned away from her with a scoff. She growled quietly and decided to try a different tactic. She grabbed the blonde man’s arm and pulled him back to face her. She slid up close to him, sliding her hands along his torso. “Do you love me?” she purred. 

“Of course I love you. You know I do,” he snapped. 

“If you really love me then you’ll do it.” 

“You’re a bitch. I bet you know that too. That was completely unfair,” he grumbled back as he shoved her hands off him roughly. 

“So will you do it?” she asked, grinning at him. 

“I won’t like it and I refuse to play nice with your bloody brother unless he tries to be human for once.”

“Yay!” Ginny shouted, giving a happy little hop before jumping on her fiancé and kissing him.

Breaking the kiss he said sternly, “Oi! Get off me. I’m still angry at you.” Ginny’s face twisted in annoyance as she disentangled herself from him. 

“Why are you mad at me?” He sneered at her question, as if she had insulted him. 

“In a word: Blackmail. It wasn’t very Gryffindor of you. Besides, now we have to find a babysitter. And we aren’t just getting some ruddy student on holiday. I don’t trust them with my child.” Ginny sighed with a roll of her big caramel coloured eyes. 

“Mum will watch the baby.” Draco looked sceptical. “She raised seven of us and we all came out just fine, only minor injuries. And those were mostly caused by the twins doing something stupid. She is perfectly capable of watching Carina.” 

“Fine,” he sighed, giving up. 

 

The pub was crowded as Ginny led Draco inside. The redhead was vibrating with excitement as they walked toward the table where Ron, Hermione, and Neville, with his girlfriend Susan, were sitting. “This is going to be so much fun!” she squealed, giving his arm a quick squeeze. “Don’t you think?” 

“Oh yeah,” he drawled failing miserably to look cheerful. “Loads.”

“Hey guys!” she exclaimed as they came to the table. “Sorry we’re a little late. Carina didn’t want us to leave her.” 

“Aw, that is so sweet,” squealed Susan. The others cooed their agreement. 

Hermione smacked Ron in the arm and he moved to the other side of the booth, giving Ginny and Draco room to sit next to each other with Hermione. “Thanks ‘Mione,” Ron grumbled sarcastically under his breath. She ignored him, turning her attention to her best friend. 

“I’m so glad that you’re here! Was it hard to convince Malfoy to come?” Ginny shrugged. 

“Oh, not really that bad. I have my ways.” She grinned at Draco who grimaced back as Neville welcomed him to the team. 

The friends chatted around the table while they waited for the buzzer to sound. “Okay!” said a booming voice, bringing the noise of the bar down to a soft hiss of voices. “It is time for Magic Trivia! You know the drill. Captains sent the answer to the front table, and the first correct answer up her wins the round. The group with the most points at the end of the game wins! Let’s play!” 

Later that night Draco and Ginny had walked home to his flat which they shared instead of apparating since they had stayed late for more drinks after the game. They had lost hard. Hermione and Ron’s arguing had gotten bad enough to get their team disqualified, and no one was even sure what they were even arguing over anymore. The couple had proceeded to argue over whose fault it was that they were disqualified which devolved in to a heated make-out session and quick apparition home. The other four stayed behind and chatted, drinking more than they probably should have. 

Ginny and Draco stumbled up the stairs to the door, pausing when they reached it. Ginny giggled as Draco ran his hands along her sides. Leaning down he kissed her gently. As he leaned away she giggled again. 

“Oh my Merlin, Draco! Hush! My Mum is in there!” she whispered rather loudly. He shushed her. 

“I’m not the loud one here, love,” he mumbled. “We should go in. It’s late and your Mum needs to get home.” Draco went to turn the handle to go in when Ginny stopped him, no longer laughing. 

“Hey, wait. I’m really glad you came with me tonight. Even though I tricked you into it.”

“Yeah, you did.” Her face fell. “But I had fun. We needed a night out.”

She reached up and kissed him. “Good. I had fun too.”


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

Draco Malfoy loved his family. But no amount of love could keep them from getting on his last nerve at times. Especially when more than his own children took over his house. To Draco, it felt like the Weasleys would conspire together to drive him insane, as if he was still being punished for being with their baby sister. 

When he had woken this morning he had a terrible feeling for the day. He didn’t mention it to Ginny though because she always dismissed his feelings as stomach problems. However, as the morning grew into afternoon the nagging feeling grew stronger. He was quite certain htat his quiet December day would be interrupted, he just didn’t know by what. 

At 5 o’clock his thoughts became a reality when Ron Weasley popped out of the living room fire, daughter Rose in tow. “Bloody Hell!” the blonde muttered under his breath, “Hello Weasley. To what do I owe the pleasure.” His words dripped with sarcasm. 

The redheaded man went to speak but was cut off my the little curly haired girl. “Hello Uncle Draco!” she flung herself at him in an attack hug. “Mary couldn’t babysit so Daddy brought me here! We’re going to have so much fun. Is Lyra here? Maybe you can play dolls with us!” 

Draco pried her from around his neck and set her down on the floor. She beamed up at him in all of her five year old glory. “Is Mary your usual babysitter?” She nodded. “Oh well that’s too bad she couldn’t watch you. Lyra is in her room playing if you’d like to join her.” 

“Hooray!” she grinned and ran down the hallway. As Draco turned back to his brother-in-law his smile instantly dropped. “There was absolutely no one else to watch her? What about Potter?” 

“No, there wasn’t. Harry is out of the country on vacation. Besides, Merlin knows why, but Rosie likes you best.” Draco smirked to hear that. “Oh, piss off Malfoy, and try to pull your damn ego back in. I’ve got to go. Thanks for watching her, I know Gin isn’t home, so you’ll have your hands full.”

“It’s not like I had a choice, but you’re welcome.” The men nodded at each other before Ron disappeared into the flames, back as he had come. 

Draco was walking back to check on the kids when he heard the fireplace roar. He turned toward it to find Angelina tumbling out with her son Peter and Percy and Audrey’s twins, Molly and Amy, in tow. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me! Ron just dropped of Rose.”

“Sorry Malfoy! The boys are having a problem at the store and need some help. I couldn’t bring the kids in case something else blows up and Audrey is visiting with her Muggle friends. I couldn’t interrupt them, she hasn’t gone out for a girls night in way too long.” 

“Oh lovely. You seriously want me to watch seven children at once? Without Ginny?” The look on his face was one of sheer disbelief. 

“I knew you’d understand! Thanks Malfoy!” Her words were barely audible as she was already in the fire. As she disappeared from sight, Draco was sure he heard her shout back to him, “And they haven’t eaten yet!” 

He looked down at his nieces and nephew with a sigh. “You guys know where their rooms are. Now scurry off while I figure out how to do dinner for eight.”

In retrospect, spaghetti was a very bad idea. But it was quick, cheap, and easy, which is all that mattered to Draco. After dinner the mess was horrendous. Even with magic it was a pain and a half to clean up. As Draco magicked away the splattered sauce, the children ran rampant through the house. He was at his wits end as they ran through the halls shouting and playing tag. After a half-hearted attempt, he gave up trying to wrangle them figuring as long as there was no blood they were fine. He sighed, plopping down on the couch. At that moment Rose rounded the corner in to the living room giggling and jumped into his lap shouting “Safe! Safe! Can’t tag me here!” Peter was close behind but stopped short when he saw his uncle scowling. The boy turned back and ran, yelling to the others that Rose was cheating. She grinned up at the man. “Hi Uncle Draco!” she sang. 

“Hi Rose. Peter is right, you know. You are totally cheating.” 

“I know. But I didn’t want to keep running so I figured we could talk instead.” 

He smiled. He honestly enjoyed talking to the little girl. He wouldn’t admit it out loud out of fairness to the others, but she was his favourite of the Weasley brood—not counting his own children, that is. It astonished him that someone so precocious and charming had ever come from Tweedledum and the Brain. He shifted Rose to sit on the couch facing him and asked her, “What should we talk about?” 

The little girl stopped for a moment and thought before saying, “Hogwarts.” Draco groaned to himself. School had not been a good time for him and he wasn’t in a habit of discussing it, because, like Ginny always said, the past is the past and has no place in the future. “What about Hogwarts?” 

“The houses. Will I be in Gryffindor like the whole family was?” Her eyes were big and hopeful. 

“Well, maybe. But you know I wasn’t in Gryffindor. I was a Slytherin, just like Carina is now. And Aunt Audrey is a Muggle. So I don’t think it is really important where you end up. And personally, I see you being a Ravenclaw because you are so smart.” Rose nodded her understanding as Draco patted himself on the back for his wonderful handling of such a delicate question. He hoped that she would move on to a new topic anyways however. 

“Uncle Draco?” she asked quietly. 

“Yes?” 

“Did you get along with Aunt Ginny at school?” 

His heart stopped for a beat. Shit! he thought. “Um, why do you ask?” Oh please, drop it, please. 

“Because Mummy and Daddy like to talk about how they were in school. And you two never do.” 

“Oh. Well, we didn’t really know each other well at all. Where as your parents were best friends since first year. 

The curly redhead scrunched up her face then said, “You were mean weren’t you? To Aunt Ginny? Carina told me that’s how boys say they like you. So were you?” 

At that moment a crash came from the hall, followed by a loud scream. Draco felt that it was the best sound in the world because Rose was now completely distracted from their conversation. He jumped from the couch. “You stay right there!” he said quickly, going to investigate the damage. 

“I can’t fucking believe they tried to throw Lyra out a window!” Draco was sprawled out backwards on Blaise and Seamus’ couch. He had sat down on the arm of it after pacing around the room furiously then had simply plopped backwards, giving up his rant for a moment. 

“Aye. But at least she is okay,” the Irishman suggested. Draco responded with a cool glare. Blaise rolled his eyes. His best friend and his lover had never gotten along well, though neither of them had ever tried very hard, least of all Draco. 

“He is right though, Malfoy. It could have been a lot worse. They could have actually managed it. I mean, thank Merlin for whoever invented baby-proofing spells!” Draco snorted a laugh. “I’m serious! I did the whole house after that disastrous first time I babysat Carina.” 

“Fine,” the blonde sighed. “I suppose that you are,” he paused for a moment chewing over his words with distain, “both right. It could have been worse.” He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“Why don’t I break out a bottle of fire whiskey?” said Blaise heading to the kitchen. “Looks like you could use it.” 

“Damn straight I could,” he grumbled back. He sat up as Blaise returned with a bottle and three glases. “Merlin these kids are killing me. It must be the Weasley genes or something. Drives them bonkers.” 

Seamus opened his mouth, ready to remind the blonde man that his own children were, in fact, Weasley’s when he got a sharp, fast glare from Blaise. “No fun,” he muttered back underhis breath with a roll of his eyes. 

Draco sighed and refilled his glass. “I count the days until they are all away at Hogwarts.” He looked down at his watch. “Damn. I have to get back. If you don’t hear from me soon…” he paused dramatically, “…they will have finally killed me.” He apparated out with a sharp crack. 

Seamus snorted a laugh. “Always was a dramatic little fucker, wasn’t he?” He streatched, yawning, before dropping an arm around Blaise’s shoulders. “Let’s go to bed. Just hearing about those kids exhausts me.”


	4. Happy Christmas

A warm fire, conveniently charmed not to admit guests, crackled happily in the hearth. Draco was seated next to it on the floor massaging Ginny’s shoulders. Pushing aside her bright curtain of hair, he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss where her neck and shoulder meet. She sighed contentedly and leaned back to rest on his chest, his arms wrapping around her. 

“Mmm. This is nice,” she purred. 

“Yeah, we should do this more often. No kids around. Floo is off. Perfect.” 

“Perfect…” she let the word hang for a moment before bolting upright and turning to face him. “It was wrong, wasn’t it? To lie to the children. And family. And oh sweet Merlin! Mum is gonna find out, I just know it!” 

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly while counting to ten. “Ginny.” She was still talking. “Ginny!” No reaction. “For Merlin’s sake Ginevra! Shut it!” This earned him a haughty glare, but she allowed him to continue. “Will you calm down? We didn’t do anything wrong. Possibly lacking morally, but still not wrong. This is the first time in years we’ve been alone together for Christmas and not surrounded by your family.” 

“But Mum—” she started to say. 

“Will understand.” His hand rested against her right cheek, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Ginny sighed. 

“I guess you’re right.” Seeing the growing smirk on his face she added, “For once. But I wouldn’t get too use to it.” She giggled as he rolled his grey eyes at her. 

“You irk me, witch.” Draco pulled her close, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. She deepened it.

Ginny moaned as he leaned her back against the plush carpet while he simultaneously pushed her sweater upwards. He broke contact long enough to pull it over her head completely. Another moan escaped her lips as he moved his mouth down her jaw bone to her throat. She reached to unbutton his shirt, nimble fingers working quickly. 

Reaching for his belt she asked, “Draco?” He grumbled something incomprehensible into her shoulder. “Do you think the kids miss us too badly all alone at Hogwarts?”

Draco groaned loudly. “Oh for fucks sake!” Standing up, he shrugged his shirt back on. “There’s that Weasley bad timing,” he muttered walking away leaving his wife confused and partially dressed on the sitting room floor.


	5. Giving Thanks

Molly Weasley was use to cooking for a crowd. In fact, with all her kids grown and out of the house she often found herself with heaps of leftovers after dinner with Arthur. But with 7 children and 5 of them having kids of their own, it was going to be a much larger crowd than normal with everyone home. Especially when everyone included the closest friends of the family. She loved entertaining but 40 people over for dinner seemed a little insane to Molly, who had to use three different extension charms on the dining room to make the extended table even fit without them there. 

She had come to realise years ago that her children had grown up and had their own holiday traditions to start with their own families. This made having the whole family together for Christmas rather tough, sometimes near impossible. It was Ginny who had thought of a solution. She suggested that they get together a week or so early. And not just the family, but also friends. Thus started the new Weasley tradition of celebrating and exchanging gifts early. 

Lyra, the youngest child of Draco and Ginny Malfoy looked up and down the table at her family. All of the Weasley’s were there, plus the family friends. She took a deep breath. Standing up she said loudly, “Excuse me everyone!” The chatter settled down as curious eyes turned towards her. “I had an idea and think it would be really cool to do. I read in Muggle Studies that the American Muggles have this tradition called Thanksgiving in November. It’s where they give thanks for what they have. I figured it would be really cool to do that today. It’s a pretty Christmas-y thing to do really.” 

“Oh what a lovely idea, dear!” exclaimed Molly. “That will be very nice. Why don’t you start?” 

“Okay. Umm…” Lyra was unsure what to say without sounding too mushy. “Oh! I am thankful for,” she shot a look at her parents, “for being at home for the holidays instead of Hogwarts.” Ginny grinned sheepishly as Draco smirked. 

“Oh that was lovely. Should we just go around the table then? Clockwise I assume. You’re next Rosie, love!” Molly said enthusiastically. 

Rose Weasley blushed as all the eyes fell on her. “Umm…Well, I’m thankful for Lyra because it is nice to have a best friend that is also family.” She grinned at her cousin before blushing even more deeply and adding, “And for Lysander,” in a rushed squeak. The oldest son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander choked on his pumpkin juice, eyes wide. The other teenagers snickered as money exchanged hands. In true Weasley style they had made wagers on when Rose would admit her feelings for the boy a year below her. 

Peter then stood and exclaimed, “I am thankful for Rose!” 

“Oh no,” muttered Angelina, anticipating what her son would say next. 

“That’s because, all together, she won me 10 galleons!” The table erupted in laughter as George exclaimed, “That’s my boy!” resulting in a smack from his wife and a high-five from his twin. 

The laughter continued as others gave thanks for grades, spouses, children, and jobs, not to mention the silly things like new brooms and trips to Hogsmeade. When it finally came back around the table to Molly Weasley she cleared her throat before speaking. “I am thankful for my health and husband. But also for my children and grandchildren. And for my adopted family,” she nodded at Harry and his wife Katherine and the Lupin’s, “and friends,” she added gesturing towards the Longbottom's, Scamander’s, and Blaise Zambini with Seamus Finnigan. “But most of all I am thankful that we are all her together. This is the first time in a long time that everyone has been together. And I love you all.” 

Molly dabbed her eyes with her napkin as she sat back down. She was so happy to all be together again.


	6. New Years

“Why are we going to Muggle London for New Years? Wouldn’t my mother’s party be more fun?” Draco moaned as they left the flat. 

Ginny shot him a hard look. “No. It would not be more fun. Your mother terrifies me. And I want to see the fireworks. So there.” 

Sighing, the blonde man shook his head. Narcissa had loved meeting his girlfriend but had made a bit of a scene when she learned of the pregnancy. She had frightened Ginny so badly that the normally fiery redhead had taken to avoiding his mother as if her life depended on it. 

“You know, she was mad at me for being irresponsible and for not introducing you sooner. Not at you.” 

“Oh just hush yourself and come on! The cab Hermione hired should be here!” she growled pulling him down the steps and out the door of the building. 

Just as they came out of the building the door of the cab opened to reveil Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, bickering of course. “Shut up, Ronald,” the bushy haired woman hissed under her breath before greeting her friends. “Hey guys! Come on! We don’t want to miss our reservation. I picked the cutest little Muggle restaurant for dinner.”

Despite trying his best not to, Draco truly enjoyed dinner with Ginny and her best friend and brother. He even enjoyed—almost—the company of Granger, who he found intriguing when she wasn’t bickering with Ron. So he was only a little bit surprised that he found the Muggle festivities charming. 

Fireworks zoomed past, lighting the sky as they stood watching in the middle of crowded square. Draco slipped his arms around Ginny’s waist, his hands resting on her firm, rounded belly. Leaning down slightly, he whispered into her ear, “You win.” 

She looked up at him curiously. “Oh?” 

“This is more fun than some dumb party.” Ginny beamed up at him. Spinning her around to face him, he added, “Because we can’t do this in front of my mother.” He pulled her hard against him and kissed her passionately.


	7. Not Yet

Draco and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when they heard a tapping on the window. “I got it,” said Draco as he crossed the room to allow the bird to enter. “Oh look. Athena has brought us another letter from Mother.” Amusement filled his voice. 

“Oh no. Not again! What does it say?” the redhead moaned. 

“She wants us to come to the Manor for lunch today. And, if I remember correctly, neither of us have plans.” 

“Godric damn it!” she huffed in response. “You’re going to make me go aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am. Besides, what is your problem with her? She is a very nice woman, for the most part, and she so wants to meet you.”

Though his tone was firm, Ginny couldn’t help but feel that Draco was mocking her. “You know why! Our families have an ancient blood feud. I’m a Gryffindor. Oh, and maybe because YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNATE YOU LITTLE WANKER! Does the word “illegitimate” mean anything to you? 'Cause I’m sure it means something to her!” Her eyes blazed as she huffed in annoyance. 

Draco’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you quite finished?” he drawled. She nodded irritably. “Good. Now, really, what do you expect me to do? Pop in and say ‘Hey Mum. So good to see you. This is Ginny. She is pregnant and we aren’t getting married. Lovely seeing you,’ and then leave?”

“Yes! That is exactly what I expect to happen!” 

“You have a very low opinion of me, Weasley. It is really rather sad.” 

“It makes up for your very high opinion of yourself,” she spat back with a coy grin. 

 

The couple arrived outside of Malfoy Manor. Ginny was nervously tugging on her dress. “Draco…”

“Yes, Ginevra?” he sighed softly. 

“Do I look okay?”

“You look lovely. Did you consciously choose to wear Slytherin colours?” 

Confused, she looked down at herself. “Oh, no I didn’t realise.” She suddenly felt very foolish in her green shift dress and silver ballet flats.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco whisked her inside his childhood home. “It looks good. Now stop fussing and come on.” 

As they entered a small house elf appeared. With a squeaking voice the little elf declared, “Mistress Malfoy is waiting for you in the formal drawing room, young Master Malfoy! Would you like me to escort you and your guest, sir?” 

“Thank you, Tinky. But I think I can remember my way around. That will be all.” 

“Of course, sir!” With a sharp crack the little elf had disappeared from sight. 

“Sometimes you have house elves. Oh wizard god. What would Hermione say?”

“I’m sure she would say that we are terrible people and that you should stop talking and come on because Mother won’t want to be kept waiting,” he grinned as he led her through the house. 

As they entered the drawing room, Narcissa stood from her chair. “Draco! I am so glad you made it finally. It seemed like you were just swamped with work for weeks!” She hugged her son lightly and kissed him on the cheek. The hard glint in her eyes suggested that she knew he had been avoiding her. She turned to Ginny with a wide smile. “And you must be Miss Weasley.” She stuck out her well-manicured hand. “I know we have met before, but that was so long ago and it is lovely to be properly introduced.” 

“It is so nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy,” Ginny managed to squeak out at they shook hands. 

“Oh come, come. Let’s sit down. No need to just be standing here.” Ginny could see where Draco got his charm from. Narcissa was all properness and graceful charm that Ginny found incredibly intimidating. “So Miss Weasley—”

“Please, call me Ginny,” she inturpted a little shakily. Draco’s thumb rubbed small soothing circles into the back of her hand as her gave her a small nod of approval. 

Narcissa smiled. “Ginny. I heard that you are no longer playing Quidditch. Are my sources correct?” 

“Um…yes…technically.” Ginny didn’t like where this conversation was heading. 

“Oh? What do you—”

“Mother!” Draco interjected rather abruptly. “Didn’t you say you had lunch with the Parkinson’s last week?” 

Anger flashed over her features but was quickly covered. “Yes. I did say that. Anyways,” 

“How are they? Did Mrs. Parkinson say how Pansy is doing? We haven’t really spoken much lately.” Draco spoke quickly and with as much enthusiasm as possible, hoping to keep his mother from asking more questions. 

“They are doing fine. As is Pansy. Now as I was saying,” she shot him a hard look before turning with a smile to address Ginny, “is it a permenant break from sports? Because, from what I saw in the papers, you sounded so passionate for it.” 

“Oh…ah…not really. I was offered a job writing a colomn in the Prophet. But I’ll probably go back to it eventually. I think.” 

“And have you always wanted to get into journalism?” 

“I guess so. I have always like writing.” She glanced nervously at Draco. In a falsely sweet voice he added, “Gin is a lovely writer, but let’s not interrogate her just yet. Shouldn’t lunch be ready now?

Narcissa matched his tone, “Yes. Why don’t we head to the dining room?” She stood greacefully and exited the room. The couple stood to follow her. Ginny nervously placed a hand over her stomach. Realising her gesture, she instantly dropped it as if she had been scalded. 

“It feels like she is trying to get me to tell her!” Ginny hissed. 

“Calm down. I’m sure she doesn’t know,” he whispered back as they entered the dining room. 

“You’re sure I don’t know what, Draco?” Ginny shivered at the tone in her voice. “Well?”

“You must be mistaken. I have no idea what you are talking about, Mother.” The tention built as the two stared each other down. Ginny, however, was the first to break.

“Oh, Draco!” she squealed grabbing his arm. “She has to find out sometime. And it isn’t a bad thing.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, his expression softened. 

“Fine. Mother, we are having a baby.” For a split second Draco actually believed that she was taking it well. Then the feeling passed as the tea cup she had been holding shattered on the floor. The sound seemed to stir her to words. 

“What did you say?”

“A baby. Ginny is pregnant.” 

The resulting argument petrified the already nervous Ginny. The Malfoy’s were not the knid to have screaming matches, no, they were far to dignified. But it was like a dam had burst and they were no longer capable of civil, or even snide, conversation. The yelling only stopped when Draco screamed, “You know what? I don’t fucking care what you think! I love her and we are happy!” Narcissa just stood gaping at her son, confused. 

Ginny took the sudden silence as her opportunity to speak. “Draco, let’s go home. Let’s just go home.” 

He looked over at her as if he had forgotten she was there. Some of the anger and tension visibly melted off of him. “Yeah, let’s go home.” 

 

Later that week…

Draco sighed as he took off his jacket and shoes. It had been a long day at work. “Gin?” he called out, “Where are you?” 

“In here,” she called back from the kitchen. He kissed the top of her head as he passed by her to get to the refrigerator. He grabbed a butterbeer and closed the door. “We got a letter from your mother today.” 

“You’re joking. What did she say?” Ginny handed him the letter. 

He read aloud, 

Dear Draco and Ginny,  
I am sorry for my disgraceful behaviour the other day. It was simply deplorable. I was clearly just shocked and do hope you will forgive me. Naturally I am so very excited for my first grandchild. 

Your loving mother. 

PS: Are we having the wedding here or did you have some other place in mind?

Draco sputtered over the post script, coming to a stunned silence. 

“Well. That was rude,” stated Ginny, very matter-of-fact. 

“I…she…wow…”

“No kidding. And didn’t I tell you she would have an issue?” Draco made a weak noise in response. “Well, at least she didn’t actually use the word “illegitimate,” that is a plus at least.” 

“Actually…ahem…the baby doesn’t have to be. Totally, that is.” The hopeful look in his eyes almost made her rethink her stance. Almost. 

“I am not going to marry you, Draco Malfoy. Not yet.”


	8. Good Morning, Malfoys

If given veritaserum, Draco would have sworn that he had only closed his eyes for a moment, when in reality he had slept for hours. He woke with a start at seven thirty to find an owl tapping at the window. The large tawny had in its beak the day’s copy of the Daily Prophet. With a sigh he opened the window and allowed the bird to perch on the bedside table. He took the paper from it and dropped three knuts in the small leather pouch on its leg. With a short hoot the bird flew back out into the morning. 

With a glance toward his sleeping wife, Draco walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He set the percolator on the stove and began to brew a pot of coffee. Soon the air was filled with the rich scent of the dark liquid. While it brewed, he worked on getting breakfast started. As he turned to open the icebox he heard footsteps behind him. 

Turning around he saw his oldest daughter, Carina, standing in the entryway, a blank, sleepy look on her face. “Good morning, Sweetheart,” he said brightly. She nodded, only slightly moving her head, as she flopped into a chair. Draco chuckled. Ever since she was a baby, Carina did not like mornings. She had Ginny’s attitude towards them, but had somehow inherited Draco’s internal clock which didn’t allow her to sleep past 8:00 am on a good day. 

“Would you like some juice?” he asked, not really expecting an answer. The redhead shrugged half-heartedly. He took it as a yes. It was only recently that she had started showing any signs of life in the morning and Draco much preferred it to her inferi-like stare. 

After pouring the sleepy girl a glass of orange juice, Draco went back to his breakfast preparations. He hummed to himself as he flipped the pancakes while the eggs and bacon fried. As the first batch of pancakes came off the griddle, Corvus skipped into the room fully dressed and chipper. 

“Good morning, Daddy!” He shot a look at his sister, half asleep and in her nightgown. “Carina,” he drawled like a true Malfoy. 

“Brat,” she shot back murderously.

“Hey! Watch your language. And good morning to you too.” Draco sighed. “Did you happen to see if your mother was up, by the way?” 

“Nope. Uung,” Corvus strained trying to reach the glasses. Draco reached over the boy into the cupboard and set one on the counter for him. “Thank you.” 

“Now was that a ‘Nope, she wasn’t,’ or a ‘Nope, I didn’t look’?” he asked, sliding a plate in front of Corvus who quickly dug in, giving a half-hearted shrug in response to the question. Sitting down at the table with his food, he also placed a small plate of bacon in front of Carina, who glared at it for a moment before taking a tentative bite. 

Draco stood and poured himself another cup of coffee when Ginny shuffled into the room. She was dressed in one of his old Slytherin Quidditch jerseys and lavender pyjama bottom shorts, holding Lyra who was also half asleep. 

“Coffee?” she asked hopefully as she placed the two year old in the highchair. Draco sighed and handed over his mug. As he gave her a half hug and kissed the top of her head, she muttered, “Love you.” 

“Only because I make you coffee,” he teased. 

“Uh-huh,” she agreed absently as she failed in attempts to stifle a rather large yawn. “Ooh bacon!” Grabbing the platter she sat down at the table. 

Draco leaned on the counter watching his family with a smile on his face. He and Ginny had always fussed at the other over sleeping habits and undesirable morning qualities the other had, but looking at Carina he couldn’t imagine her not taking after Ginny and found it adorable. He chuckled to himself as they fought over the last slice of bacon. He was suddenly certain that breakfast truly was the most important meal of the day.


	9. Magic and Jack-o-lanterns

It had been a long day and all Draco wanted was a fire whiskey and some alone time with his wife. Unfortunately for him that wasn’t in the cards. He arrived home to find the sitting room littered with shopping bags. He followed the trail into the kitchen where he froze upon sight of it. The first thing he noticed was the mess. Orange slime and seeds were scattered about, some of it even managing to reach the ceiling. Next he noticed that Ginny and the children, minus Lyra who simply looked confused, were doubled over on top of pumpkins laughing. 

“Hey…Gin?” he started cautiously. “What is going on here?” Just then a clump of goo and seeds plopped onto the shoulder of his perfectly tailored suit jacket. He lightly picked it off, his face twisted in utter repulsion. His family roared in another fit of laughter. 

As laughter gave way to halting giggles, Ginny managed to compose herself enough to speak. “Hello dear!” she said with a grin. “Nice day at the office?” 

“Apparently not as nice as yours.” The redhead stood from her seat and gingerly kissed him, so as not to get pumpkin on him. “Want to explain this to me?” he drawled, his amusement barely masked. 

“Well I was talking to Hermione earlier and—”

“Oh no,” Draco muttered, receiving a glare from Ginny. 

“Anyways, she told me about the way Muggles carve pumpkins. You know, with knives not magic. And it really seemed like fun.” She paused giving him a devilish grin. 

Draco muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Bloody Gryffindors with knives,” as he picked up his youngest daughter. 

“Since the kids and I were already out I figured we could stop by the store and get a few…or ten…pumpkins and try it. And we also had to buy their Halloween costumes of course.” 

“Of course,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “But that still doesn’t tell me what happened here.” With a glance at his giggling children he added, “And please tell me you didn’t let Corvus play with knives.” 

“Not any big ones. He’s fine. It’s Lyra we should be worried about. That’s how this mess happened. I told her to draw what she wanted and I would carve it, but she didn’t like that.” At that moment Lyra looked up at Draco with her big caramel eyes before sweetly resting her curly blonde head on his shoulder with a smirk. “Well somehow that little booger got one of the knives and when I took it from her all of the pumpkins exploded except hers!” 

“You’re kidding!” His eyes were wide. “She had never shown that much magic at once before!” 

“I know!” 

“It was wicked awesome!” Carina chimed in. Draco scowled. “I mean super awesome,” she corrected. 

“That is so your brother’s fault,” scolded Draco. Ginny shrugged in response. 

“At least they didn’t pick up your language habits. I don’t think I could stand it if every other word in this house was Salazar.” 

Draco grinned. “Thinking of Slytherin, I was thinking…” 

“No way! You are not going as Salazar Slytherin for Halloween.” 

“But Ginny!” he whined at the redhead. 

She grinned. “I already bought your costume anyways. Now help me clean this up.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Draco took out his wand. “I really hope Muggle carving was worth the mess.” 

“It was fun,” said Lyra innocently, before Ginny had a chance to respond. “Happy Halloween, Daddy!”


	10. Sunshine Daisys, Butter Mellow

Ginny was being led by Draco down the hall of the flat they shared. His hands covered her eyes and her hands rested on his forearms.

“Did the hallway get longer while I was at work today? Geez.” 

Draco chuckled lightly. “No, you just have no patience.” He gently turned her into a room. “Okay. Open your eyes,” he said, slowly moving his hands. Ginny gasped, hands flying to her mouth in shock. 

“Oh my Godric! This is…it’s amazing! Beautiful.” She turned to face her boyfriend. “When did you have time to do this?” The room that use to be Draco’s home office had been turned into a nursery. The walls were a pale yellow with white trim. The white oak hardwood floor had been covered with a colourful rug that had letters and numbers woven into it. The crib and changing table were both painted white and there were lots of games and stuffed animals about the room. But what Ginny loved most was the large glider-rocking chair by the window. Like the other furniture in the room it was painted white, but it was also detailed with delicately painted yellow flowers on the back and arms. Draco smiled at the joy evident in her face and shrugged. 

“I took off work today. And I made Blaise and Seamus help.” 

“This is amazing! I can’t believe you would do this. You are amazing,” she cooed. Ginny leaned forward and kissed him firmly, hands tangling in his fine blonde hair. “It’s so perfect,” she muttered, pulling away slightly and resting their foreheads together. Draco chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her lips before pulling back completely. 

“I’m glad you like it, love. It’s really nothing much. We had to re-do this room for the baby anyways.” 

“I know, but I figured we’d just move your stuff out and put in a crib! You did so much!” 

Draco shrugged. “Yeah, well…I just want the best for us and the baby. I want a room we love.” 

“Wait.” Elation and love were momentarily replaced on Ginny’s face with confusion. “Are you allowed to paint in here? ‘Cos I wasn’t allowed to paint my flat. Unless you straight out own this. Which would be amazing, I mean, London flats are expensive.” 

“Oh dear Ginevra,” he sighed, amusement sketched across his features. “When will you learn? Even if I didn’t own this place I could still paint if I felt like it. I’m Draco Malfoy. Sole heir to the Malfoy fortune. I do what I like,” he stated in a mock pompous tone. 

Rolling her eyes, the redhead responded, “So arrogant. You are lucky I love you. And the room. But mostly I love the room.”


End file.
